


Sunshine and Rain

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy receives a vid call that he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Rain

“Leonard, call for you,” his mother called out from the open door. “I’ll watch Jo.”

“Be back soon, sweetie,” he told his daughter who was splashing around in the pool in the bright sunshine of LA.

He put his PADD down on the side table and got up to walk into the house. The sunlight was reflecting gently off the glass wall.

“Thanks, mom,” he said as he kissed her on her cheek, the thin skin warm under the touch of his lips. “Who is it?”

“That lovely new captain of yours,” she smiled at him as he walked through the door and headed towards the Den.

He shook his head at his mother’s fondness for Jim. The man had charmed her just like he was charming the rest of the world.

As he entered the Den, Jim was on the screen, shaking some water out of his hair as he leaned forward.

“Use a towel, Jim. You have better manners than that,” Bones said as he walked over to the comfy chair that was his father’s favourite.

“Bones!” Jim said as he looked up at the screen in surprise.

“Who were you expecting? Admiral Archer?” Bones replied.

“Well, your mother is a fine looking woman,” Jim smiled at him.

Bones glared in response. “So I take it Russia is a little wet?”

“We can’t all be in sunny California,” Jim griped as he rubbed his hand over his forehead.

“What’s up, that I get a call this late from you?” Bones asked.

“Nothing, Bones, just thought I would check and see how your vacation is going,” Jim said as he started to unbutton his dark trenchcoat.

“Crap, Jim. What happened tonight?” Bones pushed as he lay further back into the well worn leather of the chair and took the opportunity to stretch his legs out and place his feet on the low coffee table.

Jim opened his mouth to reply with some smart remark, but Bones just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Did you know about it?” Jim said instead.

“About what?” Bones replied, a little frown between his brows.

“Damn Starfleet,” Jim swore quietly.

Bones dropped his feet off the table so he could lean towards the screen.

“Jim?”

“They’ve made an action figure,” Jim grumbled quietly.

“Done what?” Bones asked, he wasn’t sure if he heard Jim correctly.

“They’ve made a action figure! We came out of the restaurant tonight with Pavel and his parents and there was a huge crowd outside and they wanted me to sign stuff and this girl had an action figure. Of me!”

Bones bit his lip as he tried not to laugh at the pouting look on Jim’s face. He failed and a chuckle escaped.

“Are you laughing?” Jim’s face was showing his disbelief.

“Yup,” Bones grinned.

“Great friend you are,” Jim said.

“C’mon Jim, it’s funny you have to admit,” Bones said, sitting back in his chair.

“We just did our jobs, I could do without the attention when I’ve gone out to dinner with one of my crew and their parents, next thing they will bring out one of you!” Jim pointed at the screen, his finger appearing large.

“If you wanted sympathy...” Bones shrugged at him.

“Fine,” Jim replied.

“Look Jim, what happened out there was extraordinary. Can understand why people are excited to see you or anyone from Starfleet really. You’ve just been named captain as well. Youngest one ever, gonna come with the territory as much as we might hate it. Won’t be much longer ‘til we’re back out there,” Bones said as he crossed his feet over on the coffee table.

“Are those my shoes?” Jim asked as he peered closer at the screen, his eyebrows trying to meet in the space above his nose.

“You packed them in my bag,” Bones said.

“Did not,” Jim replied.

Bones’ eyebrow raised up again, “there’s eight year old in the pool out there, I don’t need to be speaking to another one.”

Jim retaliated by poking his tongue out.

“Only your mom and Joanna there?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, why?” Bones asked.

“Bit dressed up there for an afternoon at home?” Jim commented. “Thought you might have finally got a date.”

Bones decided that didn’t require a response from himself.

“Nice jacket and shirt there, Bones. Dress nice for your mommy did you? Although where did those jeans wash up from?”

“Had ‘em for years, they are comfortable. Like an old friend that you just can’t seem to shake free from,” Bones smiled. “One who keeps turning up at the oddest times, but you are still slightly glad to see.”

Jim laughed. “Touche!”

“We went out for lunch, had to look slightly presentable,” Bones explained.

“You look good, Bones, more relaxed. So glad you could spend time with your family. See you in a couple of days?” Jim raised his hand through his hair.

A few sparse droplets fell off his hair and onto the dark blue of the trenchcoat, so different from the beaten and bruised kid he met on the shuttle. No leather jacket rebel, here was the Captain who had orchestrated the saving of a planet.

“You too, Jim,” Bones replied.

“Huh?” Jim said.

“You can be dense at times!” Bones laughed back at him. “What do you think you are doing right now? Visiting your family and their extended families,” Bones observed.

Jim pondered that thought for a while.

“Maybe,” he conceded. “See you soon? I’ll be home in two days.”

“Home?” Bones asked.

Jim smiled at him, a gentle smile that reached his eyes. “Home.”

Bones smiled back at him. “Home.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** [Sunshine and Rain](http://nikki4noo.livejournal.com/79885.html)  
>  **Betas:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/selinamoonfire/profile)[**selinamoonfire**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/selinamoonfire/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aquila_star/profile)[**aquila_star**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aquila_star/) gave it a quick look over for me. *hugs*  
>  **Word Count:** 938  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Pairings, Characters:** Kirk, McCoy, Eleanora McCoy and Joanna McCoy  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, dammit!  
>  **Summary:** Leonard McCoy receives a vid call that he wasn't expecting.
> 
>  **A/N:** This was inspired from a couple of pictures on the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jim_and_bones/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jim_and_bones/) community. Two of my favourite photos of the boys.


End file.
